


Tie me down, love

by daisiesonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Doggy Style, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Rimming, slight language kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: Yuuri has never really seen a horny alpha before, but then Victor starts going into rut. Also, Yuuri is not a great listener.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself how should I start 2017 and wrote this fic. Start as you mean to go on and all.

Yuuri should have seen the signs. Well, he should have put the pieces together sooner.

Victor had been off all week. Nothing major. He didn't suddenly dye his hair, get a tattoo or bye a motorbike, so Yuuri ruled out a mid life crisis. No, Victor's mid life crisis was moving to a different country to coach a skater he had only interacted with when said skater was drunk.  
Yuuri thought he couldn't handle another crisis like that and kept a close eye on Victor's passport. Just in case.

Victor sometimes growled at strangers. Quietly, under his breath, but it was still a growl. By Tuesday, Yuuri figured out he was only growling at alphas. He learned by Tuesday evening, he had learned to calm Victor by patting his arm.  
  
Victor spoiled him rotten. There were limits to this, of course, since they still needed to be in shape. Victor couldn't bury him in sweet treats, though he tried, and his eyes lingered on Yuuri's hips. Instead of stuffing his omega with food, Victor settled for giving him an extra blanket, hot chocolate and hugs.

Yuuri wouldn't have noticed the extra hugs, since Victor was a very touchy man, but towards the end of the week Yuuri couldn't ignore the strange, but more than pleasant scent that stuck to his lover's skin like perfume. It was addictive, deeper than coffee, and it made his stomach swoop and wouldn't it be alright, just for a while, to smell nothing but that?

Yuuri chugged his hot chocolate and finished with a gulp. "Victor, are you... When was your last rut?"  
  
Victor, standing in the kitchen, wearing a white apron and a 5 star smile was hardly the image of a horny alpha.

It was at this moment, as Victor flopped a pancake and his lips parted in a hesitant 'oh', Yuuri realised he had never actually seen a very horny alpha.

"I... may be going into rut," the alpha said, trying to salvage the pancake.  
  
"Oh."  
"I've never really tracked it," Victor said, so casually Yuuri could almost fool himself into thinking they were talking about something inconsequential, "It might be intense this time as well, do you know any hotels-"  
  
"Why would it be more intense? What's it normally like?"  
  
Victor licked the pancake batter off his finger. "Well, mine don't last long but I can get quite rough. I also haven't had a partner in a while, so I will be agitated, I imagine."  
  
Yuuri pretended to take another sip of the long gone hot chocolate to avoid talking. His mouth couldn't form words.  
  
"It's alright. We don't need to do anything, Yuuri."  
  
"Don't we?" he blurted. Had he been the only one with a consistent hard on all week? Was the the only one imagining them together, on the bed and then the table and maybe the floor, lost together in the heat that had teased him for so many long days.  
  
Victor took the stool next to him by the breakfast bar. "If you are comfortable with it, you can be with me when I'm in rut, Yuuri. But I don't want to push you into anything or make you feel like you need to be there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Could you maybe elaborate on that, my darling katsudon?"  
  
Yuuri dolloped some maple syrup on his pancakes. "I trust you. I don't really know what I'm doing, um, so you'll have to guide me through it, but it should be fine, right?"  
  
His alpha smiled. "Yes. But how far do you want to go?"  
  
"What do you mean? We've done stuff before."

Victor stroked his fingers along Yuuri's chin and pulled him closer. "Ah, ah. We have done many things, yes. I love everything I do to you."  
  
"Victor." Yuuri blushed.  
  
"Ah, and everything you do to me, yes," Victor said, clearing his throat, "But, well, Yuuri, the thing is, I-"  
  
Yuuri smiled fondly. "If it's with you, then anything is fine. Don't worry so much."  
  
"I want to knot you."

Yuuri's reaction was so wonderful. His face turned pink, his hands shot up to cover his mouth and his glasses were slightly off kilter. He was so pretty Victor had to lean in close, pull Yuuri's hands away, to look at his lover.

"So beautiful. What will you look like when I knot you? I want to see."

Yuuri, only moments ago a blushing mess, turned confident. What triggered it was a mystery, one Victor would have to solve at a later date when Yuuri wasn't licking his neck, so dangerously close to his scent gland.

"Love, don't tease me," he said, his hand anchored in the omega's hair, "Yuuri."  
  
"You're the one teasing me."

Victor pulled away with a short huff. "True. But that's not a yes. Like I said, I don't want to push you into anything and you've got some time to decide-"  
  
"That's nice, but I don't think I'll be needing any."  
  
Victor felt the pull of his omega's scent. He fantasised, just for a second, of Yuuri taking him to bed and tying him down and, no, not too tightly (Victor liked having some breathing room to struggle) and became quite lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Um, Victor?"  
  
"I think," he said, very seriously, "I have a new kink I want to try."  
  
"Thats... ok. What is it?"  
  
Victor bit his lip. "Do you think I'd have a good view if I'm tied down?"  
  
"...Maybe if you're good and buy some lube, we'll find out."

Yuuri had never seen a horny alpha. Of course, Victor had his moments, but those were so purely Victor Yuuri didn't count them. The alpha tied to the bed, shaking as Yuuri held down his hips and sucked his cock, was a new sight and Yuuri took in every movement hungrily.

Victor was placed perfectly on the bed. He was practically floating on the bed sheets. The bottle of lube he'd faithfully purchased was to his right, and his hands were tied above his head; they struggled more with each second.

"You need to- ah, fuck, Yuuri. You need to stretch yourself for me, please. M-more than usual."  
  
He took his alpha deeper into his mouth and moaned, while he slowly pushed the first finger. He was already slick, but it wouldn't be enough. He sucked the tip of Victor's cock and added a second.  
  
"Slow down."  
  
He didn't.  
  
Victor growled. "I said slow down."  
  
He took as much as he could, again, and used his fingers to touch the rest. Victor shook his head rebelliously on the pillow, but didn't have the strength to complain.  
He whimpered when adding a third finger. Yuuri pulled away from Victor's cock and leaned on his leg, breathing unsteadily.  
  
"Yuuri, take it slow. I'm here."  
  
"And the lube is there," the omega said. He grabbed it and coated his fingers.

It felt weird. They rarely used lube, since Yuuri never really needed it. Victor made it so easy. And, if they hurried, the slight burn of the stretch usually sent Yuuri into what he could only describe as bliss.  
  
Once the moment of coldness passed, it was almost pleasant. His fingers slid in easily and he scissored himself desperately.  
  
"Slow," Victor reminded him.  
  
Yuuri ignored him and curled his fingers.

"You are completely unfair," the alpha snarled, "Do you know that? I haven't even touched you, you came without me-"  
  
Yuuri smirked. "Isn't that the point of this, Victor?"

He lowered himself onto Victor's cock. The familiar stretch was wonderful, but not enough now he knew there could be more. He wanted, he wanted.  
  
"Victor, Victor," he said, moving wildly.  
  
His alpha joined his brutal rhythm, panting. Victor's eyes were open, barely. They both loved this, when they wanted the same things everything else fell into place and they raced towards their goals.  
  
"So impatient," the alpha teased. It would've been more powerful if Yuuri hadn't smelt his desperation.

The soft sheets and Victor's harsh groans mixed. His thighs ached. Sweat dripped down his forehead. But Victors eyes were still on him.  
  
"Slow, slow, God, Yuuri. Don't hurt," Victor managed. His hands were clenched and Yuuri saw the alpha's muscles tense.  
  
Yuuri didn't stop. "You'd never hurt me."  
  
"Fuck, I'm close. Yuuri, let me. Let me."  
  
Yuuri fought against his instincts, that delicious voice, and rocked his hips. Just a bit longer, just a bit more. He was so close, didn't Victor see?

Victor's scent surrounded him. It was almost crushing, and certainly overwhelming, in the way in melted away all of Yuuri's thoughts. Victor growled once more, but even that couldn't stop Yuuri. Not when Victor's cock was hitting all the right places.

"Yuuri, I want to knot you."  
  
He reached for his own dick and, finally, slowed down the pace. Out of spite, he didn't lower himself deeply on Victor's cock.  
  
"Oh, love, please."  
  
"Please what?" he asked, stroking his cock.  
  
"Please let me knot you."

Yuuri moaned and, finally, finally stayed still. Instantly, Victor relaxed.  
  
The omega, however, craved more. "Victor."  
  
"Patience, love. It's been a while," he said with a smile.  
  
Usually, a gentle reminder that Yuuri had been the one to seduce him and no one else had ever tempted him in the same way please the omega. Victor dared to say it made him smug. This time, however, it made him desperate.  
  
Yuuri squeezed around him and Victor lost control.

"Oh," the omega said, feeling the growth at the base inside him. "I-is that? Oh."  
  
Victor didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Please don't just say oh, Yuuri."  
  
"I-I don't - oh - is it getting bigger? V-victor! Ah, I can feel it."  
  
"It'd be very sad if you couldn't, my love."  
  
It was as if the hurried moments (common with their busy lives) had all multiplied into one. The stretch threatened to tear him apart, Victor felt so big inside him and his cock was pushing against that spot that made him lose his mind.

"Vitya, is it good?" he asked, breathlessly.  
  
His alpha tugged at the bonds in response, moaning.  
  
Yuuri reached behind him and felt around his rim, sensitive and twitching from the touch. There was basically no space between them, they were joined together, but how long would it last?  
  
"I wish you could fill me forever," he said.

The moment Victor finished inside him, Yuuri saw stars. He felt Victor's knot leave him, but didn't have the strength left in his legs to chase it.  
  
"You're perfect, Yuuri," Victor told him.  
  
He felt his alpha's cum drip out of him. He gulped and felt at how much his knot had stretched him, filling him so completely. Yuuri buried himself in the pillow.

"Would you mind untying me, Yuuri? Not that I don't enjoy the view, but my arms are starting to ache."  
  
Yuuri untied his alpha with clumsy hands. He couldn't find any elegance left in him, especially with Victor watching him so hungrily.

Victor used his freedom to embrace his omega from behind. He rested on Yuuri's shoulder. "I'm so happy we did it before I went into rut."  
  
His words didn't, at first, register with Yuuri since Victor was also kissing his neck. "Huh? W-wait, you're not- not, right now?"  
  
"Hm? Not quite yet." Victor bit his scent gland. "I think we're getting there. How many more times do you think you can take it?"

Yuuri grabbed the bottle of lube. "I think I should be the one asking you that. Don't underestimate my stamina."

Victor pushed Yuuri onto his back. He caressed his lover's aching thighs, rubbed circles with his thumbs and said, "I would never."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is in the middle of rut. Yuuri is demanding and inspired by Google. Also, Phichit says hi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this fic to be so popular you guys are hungry for omega & power bottom Yuuri. I feel it.

Yuuri tossed and turned on the bed. His alpha, after minutes of whining and complaining, had finally got off his lazy ass to have a shower.  
If Yuuri had known how much he'd long for Victor in the meantime he never would have let him go.

"Ugh."

He dragged himself to the side of the bed. His thighs had mostly recovered, but his ass hadn't. It was just a little bit sore. Nothing he couldn't handle. Nothing he hadn't expected.  
  
Yuuri unlocked his phone and went to Google. He didn't trust Bing with this sort of question.  
  
"What to do when alpha is in rut," he said, typing it in. He scrolled through the results and picked away at the information. "Use lube, check. Stay still when they knot you, check. Most alphas like it when you're submi-... Huh. Of course Victor would have to be different."  
  
It was a good thing he was, really. Though it made finding decent advice in a short amount of time difficult.  
  
"Let them knot in your m-mouth. Oh my God, that's filthy," he said, then clicked on the article. "Could I even do that?"  
  
Yuuri ran his fingers over his lips. That was something to keep in mind. "Use toys. Yeah, I don't think I can handle that on top of everything else, thanks... Tell them to bite you."

Victor had bitten him before. Only playfully, on his neck or thighs, enough to leave small marks that soon disappeared. Yuuri had never told him to do it before. "That one is promising. Thank you, Google."

He heard Victor shuffling about in the bathroom and quickly scrolled to the last paragraph. "Tell them to slap your ass. Um."  
  
He locked his phone and hurriedly put it away. He'd have to delete his history later. Maybe it'd be easier to just buy a new phone, a cleaner one. He felt like he'd tainted his Neko Atsume enabler. What if Chris ever found out? Shit, did he leave the tab open? He fumbled for his phone again.

Victor opened the bathroom door, his wet hair and bright eyes peeking out to check on his omega. "Yuuri, can you do something for me?"  
  
He squeaked and managed to keep hold of his phone. "Yeah, what's up? Do you need something?"  
  
"Would you mind touching yourself?"  
  
Yuuri dropped his phone, then picked up the broken pieces of his mind. "H-how do you know I haven't been?"  
  
He smiled. "I'd smell it."

With that, the bathroom door closed once more as well as Yuuri's brain cells. He imagined Victor getting off in the bathroom, he imagined Victor walking back into the bedroom and smelling Yuuri's arousal, seeing the slick on his thighs and their bed sheets.  
  
Yuuri stroked himself slowly, taking his time. Everything felt more intense. His stamina was good, but not that good.

The rope was still on the bed. He could tie Victor down again, but this time he'd make sure to tease the alpha more and drive him mad. For an alpha nearly in rut, Victor was remarkably calm. It was annoying. But, Victor's hands were wonderful... It was almost a crime to have them tied back all the time.

His phone vibrated. He cursed. Why hadn't he put it on silent? Who was calling him right now? Did the universe hate him that much? Couldn't he just masturbate in peace?

"Ciao, Ciao, Yuuri!"  
  
"Phichit?" he said, "Hi. Um, actually, now probably isn't a good time."  
  
"Oh. Is something wrong? You sound weird. Anyway, Yuuri, this is an emergency."  
  
"Er, no. Nothing's wrong. And, erm, did something happen?"  
  
His best friend sighed. "I can't find my hamsters. Well, I found one under the kitchen counter. The others are doing a Houdini."  
  
"That sucks, Phichit. I'm sure they'll turn up if you put some food out. But, like I said, now isn't a good time."  
  
"Am I interrupting something? Oh my God, are you and Victor getting busy? I'm so proud, you little slut. Is he there? Hi, Victor!"  
  
Yuuri leaned back on the pillow. "He's in the bathroom."  
  
"You didn't deny you were getting down and dirty. This is a first. Where did my embarrassed little virgin Yuuri go?"

The bathroom door creaked open.  
  
Yuuri said, quickly, "I gotta go - Victor's in rut - holy shit, Victor put on a towel!"  
  
"What's the point?" he asked, returning to the bed. Victor's eyes were unfocused, his skin flushed from the shower. "I don't smell you much, Yuuri. Why didn't you listen to me?"  
  
"I was-"  
  
Phichit shouted, "Hi, Victor!"  
  
The alpha took the phone, smiling at Yuuri. "Hello, Phichit. Do you mind if I steal Yuuri for a bit?"  
  
"Oh, please go ahead. Bye bye!"

Yuuri groaned. "I can't believe that just happened. Kill me."  
  
His alpha threw the phone across the bed and pulled him into his lap. "Can I scent you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. You don't have to ask that." He presented his neck.  
  
Victor kissed his jawline. "I just love hearing you say yes."

Yuuri whined. Victor kissed him, rubbing his back reassuringly. His thoughts were a whirlwind of want. He deepened the kiss. He adored feeling Victor get more and more impatient; Victor's grip on his body got tighter and tighter until Yuuri couldn't distinguish between Victor's warmth and his own.  
  
Victor pulled away first "Yuuri, let me, let me, please-"  
  
The omega stared at Victor's red lips. "Lie back."  
  
"Yuuri," he whined, "I want to fuck you from behind this time. You like it too."  
  
He gulped. "Yeah. But, first, I want to try something, Vitya."

Victor flopped down on his back faster than Yuuri could say 'please'. The alpha covered his blushing face with his arm.  
  
"I forgot how much you like it when I call you that," he mumbled, rubbing Victor's thighs, "Stay still, ok?"

They had done this before. It was nothing to be embarrassed about, but Yuuri's heart still jumped at his alpha's half-gone look. He kissed the tip, licked the sides and worshipped the parts he knew Victor loved.  
  
"Wonderful," Victor praised. He gently gripped Yuuri's hair and stayed as still as possible.  
  
Yuuri took as much as he could into his mouth. He hadn't quite mastered it yet, so how was he supposed to take the knot as well? He used his hand to cover the base.

Victor's eyes were closed, but his mouth was open and his lips were red. He was frustratingly quiet. The omega moaned tightly around his cock, but moved his hand at a tortuously slow pace.  
  
It didn't take long for Victor to break.

"Yuuri, you're so cruel to me," he complained, "Didn't I make you feel good? Play nice, Yuuri."  
  
He pulled away. "I will if you knot. Right now. I want to see it."  
  
He ran his tongue along the tip and relished in Victor's moans.  
  
"How can I? Knotting in you feels so much- ah! Yuuri," Victor said, tugging at the omega's hair, "I'll come if you keep doing that."  
  
Yuuri didn't stop. He tightened his hand around the base of Victor's dick, relishing in his alpha's desperation. Victor pulled at Yuuri's hair, he raised his hips and felt as if he was falling of the edge.

Yuuri squeezed his thighs. "Bad Victor. Won't you knot for me? I'll let you fuck me however you want after."  
  
"Anything, anything for you, fuck - lyubov moya, there."  
  
The omega sucked at the base, his head titled to the side. If he couldn't get all of Victor's dick in his mouth, then he'd at least get as much of the knot as he could. It was flawless logic.

"Zolotse, shit, you need to tie my hands again. It's too much."

Yuuri pushed down his hips. He secretly liked feeling Victor's desperation, whatever form it took. Victor's clinging fingers and shaking thighs were beautiful.

"Yuuri, I, Yuuri, ya obozhayu tebya, lyubov moya, more, please."  
  
The omega blushed. Slick was dripping down his thighs, but if he touched himself he doubted he'd be able to concentrate.

Victor mumbled incoherently and that was all the warning he gave Yuuri. His knot expanded. Yuuri licked the sides enthusiastically.  
  
"M-more, God, Yuuri, you have no idea what you do to me."  
  
"I think I do," he said, taking Victor's dick back into his mouth.

Victor was even bigger now. How did porn stars do it? Yuuri thought about practising more, but that just made him dizzy with want. It didn't help that Victor lavishing him in compliments, mostly in Russian, and Yuuri couldn't understand half of it. Nevertheless, Victor speaking Russian was a recipe for Yuuri's undoing.

The alpha finished in his mouth and Yuuri swallowed it all.

"I think I'm dead," Victor said.  
  
"I hope not, you still need to fuck me," Yuuri replied, licking the rest off his lips.

Victor kissed him, moaning at the taste of himself on Yuuri's tongue and pushing a finger inside the omega. Yuuri winced.  
  
"Ah, you're sore. We can-"  
  
"No, no, one more time or I'll go crazy."  
  
Victor agreed and let Yuuri move to his hands and knees.

Victor's tongue met his rim and Yuuri melted into the pillows.  
  
"Fuck me already," he demanded.  
  
Victor massaged his ass. "But you taste so good."  
  
Despite Yuuri's complaints, he displayed his hole needily and moaned with each lick of Victor's talented tongue. Victor loved the taste of his slick, he even licked what had dripped down his thighs greedily.  
  
"E-enough, or I'll... fuck..." the omega said, "Victor, fuck me right now."  
  
"You're so open for me," he said, as if he couldn't hear Yuuri at all.  
  
"Damn it, Vitya. Fuck me right now or I'll tie you up again and - shit - have all the fun without you."

Victor didn't mind that idea, to a point. He stored that fantastic idea away for another night as he slowly entered Yuuri, who was demanding the opposite.  
  
"Harder."  
  
Victor grabbed his ass so hard Yuuri wondered if it would leave bruises. He pulled Yuuri up into his chest and bit his neck.  
  
"F-faster."  
  
He dropped Yuuri back on the mattress and fucked him at a brutal pace, one they both knew they couldn't keep up for long. He tried to keep his back arched prettily, but soon enough he was shaking and falling into the pillow.  
  
Yuuri's senses were on fire, it wouldn't be long now at all, he just needed something to push him off the edge before Victor. He knew just the thing.

"Slap my ass."  
  
His alpha's cock twitched inside him. Victor's thrusts shuddered.  
  
"Do it," he repeated.  
  
Victor's knot tied them together. Yuuri felt it against his prostate and held the bed sheets like he was clutching at his sanity.  
  
He clenched around Victor. "Slap me."  
  
"You're so demanding," his alpha said, "I love it."  
  
Victor's hand smacked against his ass and Yuuri saw stars.

The bed was a mess, but then so was Yuuri's hair so who was he to judge? Victor slept on the left side, his head tilted - showing off the marks Yuuri had left on his skin.  
He rubbed his sore ass and turned to the side, hugging his alpha close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts on [Tumblr](http://daisiesonice.tumblr.com/) if you want I will do my best ok  
> I wanna do an Otabek/Yuri fic next but I don't think it'll be smut. It'll be fluff. I haven't written fluff in eons... it should be fine.  
> Also you can buy me a coffee (it'll really be green tea tbh not gonna lie I hate coffee) [here](https://ko-fi.com/A542F9Q)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year guys xxx


End file.
